


Final Parting (Voila IV) Part 1

by Johncowdrey



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johncowdrey/pseuds/Johncowdrey
Summary: No politics, no photos, just Morse and Joan together dealing with everyday situations and difficult encounters, mostly succeeding. How things could have been. Some fluff and some angst.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday & Win Thursday, Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Final Parting (Voila IV) Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of tribute to the last episode of "Whatever a moon has always meant" Thanks to Linda for editing and posting.

FINAL PARTING PART 1 (VOILA 1V)  
A SURPRISE VISITOR A FEW DAYS BEFORE EASTER 1973  
“Joan?”  
“Morse........Phillip has thrown me out.”  
Looking around he asks Joan where her car is.  
“Phillip said the car’s not mine, you don’t own any thing, and you can f.....k  
off to Morse, for all I care.”   
“So how did you get here?”  
“Train, bus, walking, I didn’t have enough for a taxi, I left my cards in my other purse in   
my bedroom. I have never seen him so angry, I just wanted to get out of there”.  
Morse is struggling to keep his temper, and asks if he touched her,  
“No it never went that far. Look, can we go inside, I’m worn out, and a cup of tea   
wouldn’t go amiss. I am 7 months pregnant you know, with your baby.”  
Morse picks up her case, and opens the front door.  
When they get inside Morse kisses her, and gives her a big hug, while telling her not to  
worry everything will be fine, and how glad he is to see her.  
“At least it’s Easter, which means I haven’t any Parliamentary or Constituency duties for   
a couple of weeks”  
While Morse goes to the kitchen to make tea, Joan looks around, and is amazed at the   
transformation of the house since she was last here.  
“Are you; are you and Shirley setting up home together?” Joan asks tentatively  
“No, whatever gave you that idea?”  
You were talking to her for a long time at the buffet, and you were together at the   
Randolph having dinner, she was also here tonight, I saw you take her home. I couldn’t  
blame you, she is very pretty, and look at the state of me.”  
He reassures her that she is the only person he has ever really loved, and that she   
looks beautiful in her pregnancy.  
Morse suggests she should go to bed, when she has finished her tea, as she really   
needs to rest after what has happened to her tonight.  
Half hour after Joan has gone to bed; Morse joins her and has the best night’s sleep   
he’s had in months, cuddling her and their unborn child was bliss to him after their   
months apart.  
The next morning, he would like to let Joan lie in, but there is too much to do for that.  
He takes some tea and toast up to the bedroom.  
“Before we go and collect your things, we need to make some phone calls, to Mr. Bright,   
your parents, your political agent, and to your husband, to let him know you are coming   
to collect your belongings, that is unless you’ve changed your mind?”  
“Definitely not, let’s get on with it”  
Morse went first, and as it was quite early, he phoned Mr Bright at home to request   
emergency leave of a week in order to help Lady Conway with some tricky personal   
problems, she needed to resolve.  
Mr Bright was more than happy to oblige, and asked Morse to give her his regards.  
Joan then phoned her mother, and explained that her and Phillip were having some   
problems, and she would like to speak to her and dad about them this afternoon, if that  
was possible?  
“Morse would be coming too, because he was driving her, as she was without a car at   
the moment.”  
Morse then phoned Phillip, and told him they were coming to collect Joan’s belongings,   
and Lord or no Lord if he tried to be obstructive, he would have no compunction in   
calling for assistance and placing him under arrest.  
The final call was to her political agent, Daniel Merrow who agreed to come round to  
Woodstock Road the next night at 7.30p.m., even though it was Easter Sunday.  
Morse and Joan left home at 9a.m. and by 10.25 they were opening the door of the   
house in Westminster.  
Lord Conway was very meek and mild when Joan and Morse arrived at his Westminster   
address, apparently, he had woken up, not feeling well at all, looking very pale. He   
wanted to give Morse his side of it, but Morse was not interested in what he had to say   
about Joan.  
Phillip then said, “I know you think you’ve won, but you haven’t, I know Joan a lot better   
than you think”.  
Finally, Joan had finished packing her bags, and everything else, including the Blue  
Rover 2000 would have to be left for the solicitors to fight over. On the way back to  
Oxford Joan explained some of the causes of the split.  
“We were never Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton, you know. even though I thought   
he sounded like him, it was the only thing I fancied about him really, his voice,” Joan   
mused.  
Getting back to the point Joan went on,  
“he wanted to cut you out of the child’s life completely, he wouldn’t even agree to your   
coming to the christening. If the baby was a girl, I wanted her called Constance   
Winifred, and if a boy Frederick Endeavour, but he wanted to butter up some of his rich  
relatives in Scotland. Phillip wants to completely control our baby’s upbringing, for his   
own means, and I think I know what they are. I managed to get in touch with Phillip’s   
first wife, and she told me Phillip was the sole beneficiary to a very large estate, on the  
condition that he produces an heir. If he does, he stands to inherit a fortune when his  
benefactor dies, and as he’s in his nineties, Phillip probably won’t have too long to wait.  
Knowing I desperately wanted a baby, and the way we felt about each other, he decided  
to use you as a surrogate father, remember how last year he encouraged us to have an  
affair, (hoping I would get pregnant), so that he could claim he was the father. This is  
what I wanted to tell you at the Randolph, remember?”  
“So, I told him to give me a divorce, and that I thought his whole plan was disgusting, of   
course he denied the whole thing; his first wife was lying, according to him. I said his   
name would never be on the birth certificate, no matter what he threatened. We would   
find out who his benefactor was, and tell the trustees all about his fraudulent plan.  
Phillip then went absolutely ballistic, and refused to ever give me a divorce. He then told   
me to pack and leave, and refused to let me use the car. To tell the truth I just want him   
out of our lives, one way or another, I don’t care”  
“I don’t want to worry you Joan, but I doubt that he’s finished with us yet”  
They arrive back in Oxford at just after 1p.m., and decide to have some lunch at the   
Trout public house, before going to her parent’s house.  
“I’m not really hungry Morse; dad is going to make a big fuss; I know he is”  
“Well you should have something, you’re eating for two now”  
“For heaven’s sake, if I hear that old cliché again, all right if it makes you happy I’ll have  
a roast beef sandwich with horseradish”

FRED’S NOT HAPPY  
Phillip can do no wrong in Fred’s eyes, he can’t understand how his daughter could give  
up her life as Lady Conway, and why is Morse interfering in the marriage of a very   
pregnant Joan? From what Fred has heard, Morse is certainly not short of lady friends.  
(Lord Conway has already been on the phone to Fred asking him to try and change   
Joan’s mind, claiming things were said in the heat of the moment, and that he wants her  
back home.)  
So, Fred was not best pleased with either of them, and when Morse told Fred he was  
the father of Joan’s child, things got ugly pretty quickly. Win was in tears, and Morse  
was ordered from the house.  
Joan followed soon afterwards, tight lipped and angry.  
“Why on earth did you have to tell him about us, I was trying to break it gently?”  
“You know what he can be like.”  
“I didn’t think he would take it as badly as that” says a shaken Morse.  
“No Morse, you never do think in situations like this, do you?”  
On the way home Morse tells Joan he’s sure her dad will come round when the child is  
born; as Fred has often talked about how much he was looking forward to being a  
Grandfather, and don’t forget, your mum and Sam are on our side.”  
“This really is not the way I wanted things to turn out Morse, but I had no choice, it’s   
becoming a complete mess. I couldn’t let him use our child to commit fraud could I?”  
“If he doesn’t see sense, and persists with this crazy scheme Phillip could end up in  
prison, although you can’t testify against him, as you’re his wife.”  
“I think his next step will be to offer you a quickie divorce in exchange for his name on  
the birth certificate”  
Joan is obviously tempted by this idea.  
When they got home Morse phoned Shirley to let her know some of what was going on.  
They discussed what she should do in his absence, he also told her to see his old friend  
Tony Donn to see if he had heard anything about a resurgent NEWS ring, and he  
apologised for breaking their date tomorrow.  
SHOPPING AND JIM

“Morse, you know I think we should go and get some shopping, the cupboard’s bare, we   
can’t live on take away food, and beans on toast, well I can’t. Tomorrow is Easter   
Sunday and the supermarkets will be closed, and on Monday too.”  
After making a long list they head off to Richardson’s the grocer.  
Morse usually hates shopping, especially shopping for groceries; this is the first time he  
has ever been shopping with Joan, and is pleasantly surprised to find he is enjoying the   
experience. Maybe it’s because she’s taken charge, relieving him of the responsibility,  
or more likely that he just enjoys her company.  
Joan is the first one to see the burly shape of Sergeant Strange marching towards them,   
and she nudges Morse out of his reverie.  
“Lady Conway, Inspector,”  
“Please Jim, you’re not on duty, it’s Joan and Morse as you well know.”  
“Surprised to see you here Joan, thought you would prefer shopping at Harrods or  
Fortnum and Mason these days?” Jim says jovially.  
“I am actually shopping for mum and dad, and Morse is giving me a lift” lies Joan.  
Morse butts in to change the subject, looking at Jim’s shopping trolley he says  
“We shared a flat for 18 months, and this doesn’t look anything like the sort of rubbish  
you used to buy then, so why the change of heart Jim?”  
I’ve been seeing somebody since Christmas, and she recently moved in. She thinks my  
old diet’s unhealthy, and I should lose some weight” Jim says very sheepishly.  
“So who is this miracle worker, anyone I know” Morse says with a huge grin on his face.  
“Well as a matter of fact yes, it’s Anne Grieg”  
The grin disappears from Morse’s face as if by magic.  
Joan however is overjoyed,  
“That’s wonderful Jim; give her my love. When you’re free you must both come over to  
our place for dinner?”  
Joan has let the cat spectacularly out of the bag, to the biggest gossip at Castlegate   
that they are living together.  
Before Jim goes, he tells Morse and Joan that he hopes everything will turn out well for  
them, Morse and Joan politely return the compliment.  
“I suppose everyone had to find out about us sometime, I just hoped our secret would   
last a little longer, Morse”  
AT HOME  
The couple eventually arrive home at 5pm, Joan in particular is drained both physically   
and mentally after her encounters today. Morse puts the kettle on while Joan takes the  
weight off her feet, and lies on the sofa.  
“Where were you and Shirley going on your date then?” Joan asks suspiciously, while  
Morse is putting the shopping away.  
“Just to the second hand furniture warehouse, she thought they might have some  
bargains for the house and they are open tomorrow”  
“I think I’ll feel too tired tomorrow, but how about bank holiday Monday?  
Burridges will be open too, and we should really start to buy some baby clothes”   
This gives Morse a reality check, and he says “yes, I am going to be a dad soon, and  
you’re going to be a mum,” they give each other an excited hug  
It’s getting quite chilly despite it being early April, and Morse decides to light a fire, in his  
new fireplace in the living room.  
“That would be lovely, but have you had the chimney swept?”  
“Of course and I’ve got logs in the shed.”   
“I’m not sure about this, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  
“Watch and learn Joan, I was bought up in the country, and lighting the fire was my  
chore before going to school in the morning.”  
In 15 minutes Morse has a roaring fire going in the grate.  
“I am impressed; I think this could be a regular job for you.”  
Morse decides to change the subject,  
” After the day we’ve had I don’t think either of us feels like cooking, Chinese or curry?”  
“Curry I think, make mine extra hot please”  
When he got back, Joan had laid the table, and changed into a very sexy nightie that  
Phillip never had the pleasure of seeing on Joan.  
When she saw the look in Morse’s eyes, she backed away from him laughing, and said  
unconvincingly,  
“No Morse, I’m much too tired, and much too big for that sort of thing.”   
Morse completely ignored her, and carries her upstairs, where they both learn what you   
can achieve by being a little innovative.  
A DEATH IN THE FAMILY  
The ‘phone was insistent, and noisy, Morse sat up, stretched, and looked at his   
luminous bedside clock, “Jesus I bet that’s Strange, if he thinks I’m going out tonight he  
has another thought coming.”  
After a few minutes Morse comes back upstairs, yawns and says,  
“Joan it’s for you, a lady called Emma Grant?”  
“That’s Phillip’s secretary, or she was, before he got sacked, I wonder what the hell she  
wants?”  
Joan jumps out of bed, and runs down the stairs, picks up the ‘phone,  
“Hello Emma, what’s the matter?”   
Joan stands next to the telephone table, and the blood is draining from her face.  
Morse has just come down the stairs guessing something is wrong.  
“Yes of course, I’ll leave straight away, bye” she finishes up saying.  
“It’s Phillip; he’s had a massive heart attack, and isn’t expected to last the night, I feel  
absolutely terrible, earlier today I was thinking how simple things would be if he were  
gone, now I feel like I’ve wished it on him. Dad thought the world of him, do you think I   
should phone him?”  
“I should leave it till we know more; Phillip told me this morning he wasn’t feeling well,   
but I ignored him, just goes to show Joan.”  
Joan puts the untouched take away in the fridge, and then goes upstairs to get changed  
into something suitable for the journey.  
When they are seated in the jaguar, Morse turns to Joan and asks  
“I hope you know where we’re going?”  
“Of course, Guys Hospital, it’s near London Bridge, and he’s in the intensive care unit.  
The journey passed in silence, as neither wanted to talk about how their lives might  
change, with him gone.  
Guys Hospital is a large ugly pre-war building, with equally ugly add on wings, built  
about 10 years ago. The time was past midnight and so nobody was in reception.  
Eventually they found a nurse who guided them to the I.C.U. In the corridor outside the  
ward, near where they were sitting, Joan noticed a sign that said press the button and wait.  
A night nurse arrived, and Joan explained who she was.  
The night nurse then went to check on Phillip,  
When she came back she asked Joan to follow her to his bedside.  
Phillip was in a private room surrounded by drip stands, and various monitors.  
In a weak voice he asked her to sit down.  
“Joan, it looks like I am not going to see any of that money, which is a shame for my  
creditors. I need to tell you that if I don’t survive, the legacy passes to you.  
Our benefactor has passed away, so the money is waiting for you. The question is what  
do you choose love or money? Because Morse will never agree to my name being on  
the birth certificate, even if it means losing you.  
You don’t have to decide now, but at the reading of my will, you will be asked to swear   
an oath by signing an Affidavit that I am the father of your child, this will temporarily take  
the place of the birth certificate which has to be shown to the trustees after the child is  
born. Think carefully Joan, about what you really want,”, and Phillip falls into a coma.  
She kisses Phillip on the cheek before leaving.  
Joan is amazed by this revelation, and outside in the corridor, she asks Morse to take  
her back to Oxford.  
On the one hand Joan knows the old devil is trying to cause as much mischief between  
them as possible, but she also knows he is telling the truth, and ponders all the good   
she could do for her family, and unborn child, and yes even for herself, with the money.  
Arriving back at Woodstock Road, they go straight up to bed as they are dog tired from  
a day that has never seemed to end.  
It’s Easter Sunday, and the lovers decide to have a lie in. Morse volunteers to make the  
first drink of the day, he is wondering if Joan is up for going to the furniture warehouse  
and Burridge’s, while Joan is thinking about what her late husband said, but she has no  
intention of bringing it up until she has too.  
As Morse climbs back into bed he asks Joan what Phillip’s last words were?  
“Nothing much really, he was worn out, he took his oxygen mask off to speak to me, we  
said goodbye, and he told me where all his papers are kept. That reminds me I must  
ring the Hospital to make arrangements for the removal of his body.”

FURNITURE AND BABY THINGS  
Despite what she said yesterday about probably feeling too tired, Joan is quite happy to  
go out, after phoning Guy’s. They decide to go to Burridge’s first, and once again  
Morse bumps into Alan, who is taken aback to see Morse arm in arm with yet another  
young woman, this time heavily pregnant, looking for baby clothes.  
“May I may be of any assistance Mrs Morse?”  
Yes please, I’d like to take these” Joan says handing Alan a large bundle of assorted  
knitted baby clothes “And by the way Alan, I’m Lady Conway”  
She says, winking at him, and peering at his name badge.  
A bemused Alan Burridge carries the bundle of baby clothes over to the cashier   
wondering how many wives has Morse got?  
The furniture warehouse is a revelation, full of used, but good quality furniture, rugs and  
curtains. They manage to almost re-furnish the house for just under £100. with free   
delivery tomorrow.  
Morse makes a mental note to buy Shirley an expensive box of chocolates, and a  
bouquet of flowers.  
Because it’s conveniently near, and the food is very good, they go back to   
The Trout, tucked away off the Cornmarket, it’s a favourite of Morse, because very few  
coppers drink there.  
Joan likes it because the food is always excellent, and reasonably priced.  
They finally find a table, and Morse goes to order two Sunday lunches.  
Joan doesn’t really want to say this, but she does, when he returns  
“After we have arranged the furniture, and rugs tomorrow I really think I  
I should be going home. People will start talking, and I’ve got to start sorting Phillip’s  
papers out for the solicitor, phone Phillip’s relatives in Scotland, and make   
arrangements for the funeral”  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“A lover helping a widow to bury her husband is not really proper, is it? But thanks for   
the offer”.  
“How about asking Anne to help? Trinity term doesn’t start till the end of April”,  
“That’s a great idea; she’ll be good company as well.”  
“By the way, don’t forget your agent is coming round tonight at 7.30”   
“I must phone mum and dad, to let them know what’s happened, how do you think dad  
will take it?”  
“Not well, I’m afraid”.  
Two roast beef lunches appear, and a sauce boat of horseradish sauce for Joan.  
Over the past few months she has had a craving for hot and spicy food and roast beef.  
After she has finished Joan goes over to the pay phone to speak to Dan her agent.  
She explains what has happened to Phillip, and thinks their chat could wait for a few   
weeks, Dan agrees and expresses his condolences, and Joan hangs up.  
“Another little job out of the way, Morse”.  
”What about your parents, are you going to ‘phone them now?”  
Joan tells Morse she thinks her dad in particular would take a dim view of her being in a  
pub with her boyfriend the day after her husband’s died.  
“Well, if you put it like that, would you like a pudding?”  
Joan exercise’s her will power and declines.  
Picking up their various bags of baby clothes they leave, and make their way to  
Morse’s Mk2 jaguar for their journey back to Woodstock Road.   
Arriving home the ‘phone is ringing impatiently,  
“Joan?” a well known voice demands, handing the ‘phone over to Joan  
Morse pulls a “rather you than me” face.  
After a while Joan says “that really is none of your business dad,  
of course I am sorry you found out from the papers, yes Morse is here with me, it’s his   
house and telephone, look I’ll phone you in a couple of days when you’ve had a chance  
to calm down”  
Joan puts the phone down, and rolls her eyes as only Joan can.  
“Whew! No wonder my ears were burning in the pub”  
Joan goes to have a shower before a mid afternoon nap, Morse joins her, and they both  
sleep soundly until the early evening.  
Joan gets out of bed first to use the loo.  
“Brrrrr, its bloody freezing, you really should think about investing in central heating  
Morse”  
“I’ll go and light a fire downstairs for you”, Morse says getting out of bed.  
“I want you to light a fire in me, not in the grate, come on, and get back in bed and   
warm me up”.  
Morse didn’t need to be asked twice.  
An hour later, and despite a good lunch they are both ravenous, and while  
Morse builds a fire Joan lays the table and warms up the curry they should have had the  
night before.  
Sitting around a rickety table, seated on old “fiddle back” chairs that are way past their  
best, and eating a delicious curry with a roaring fire in the background both agree things  
don’t get much better than this.  
After dinner Joan decides to phone Anne.  
Joan phones Jim’s number, and asks to speak to Anne. She is available for  
3 weeks from next Friday. It comes as quite a shock, Phillips death, and Anne would   
like to go to his funeral. As it is going to be in Edinburgh, she suggests they spend a few   
days at her parents’ house, to break up the journey. Joan agrees. Anne then has a brief  
chat with Morse, as to all intents and purposes, she is in charge of Operation Gown  
now. She intends to recommend its partial closure, and to transfer Shirley to Operation  
Town which has enjoyed much more success.  
Morse is to stay on as a sort of “lighthouse keeper” at the university campus.  
Morse argues that it is still early days, and there are still some leads that need following   
up, but to no avail, Anne is adamant about the downsizing. Morse is very unhappy  
about all of this, as it is only three weeks since it was launched.  
Morse also feels isolated and snubbed, and wondering if his career is going anywhere.  
Passing the phone back to Joan she thanks Anne again, and arranges to meet her next   
Friday at Paddington at 4p.m.   
No sooner had they finished discussing the phone call, than the doorbell rings.  
CONCILLIATION  
“I’ll go”, says Joan, curious as to who it could be at this time of night.  
Standing under the porch light are her mum and dad, Fred looks like he has spent the  
past 12 hours being force fed humble pie.  
“May we come in, Joan” a contrite Fred says handing her a large bouquet of flowers,  
“I hope you like them, wasn’t sure if you were the flowers sort these days”  
“Don’t be silly dad; we’re all the flowers sort” Joan says giving her mum and dad a kiss  
on the cheek.  
“Come in, come in”, says Morse while turning the music right down.  
“We bought these for the baby, our first grandchild”, says Win and hands a couple of   
carrier bags to him. Morse kisses Win on the cheek and thanks her profusely.  
After they have had their tea, they are given the “Grand Tour “of the house, and Joan is  
quick to point out they haven’t finished decorating upstairs yet, and new furniture is  
arriving tomorrow. Win loves the new kitchen, and can see what a lovely home it could  
be for the Morse family.  
When the general chit chats about babies’ names, Sam and various relatives subsides  
Fred wants to tackle the elephants in the room.  
“Is this going to be your home now Joan?”  
“Oh no, Morse took me in a few days ago when Philip threw me out, and I was  
desperate for somewhere to stay. I am going home tomorrow.”  
(Joan is making a real effort to keep cool, while the interrogation continues,)  
“How do you both know the father isn’t Phillip?”  
“Simply because we never properly consummated our Marriage”  
Fred is taken aback by Joan’s candour.  
Fred goes on to ask why she didn’t come back home, and Joan answers” that he is  
(pointing at Morse), going to be the father of my child, and that we are his responsibility  
not yours and mums.”  
Fred also wants to know if they have any wedding plans, and Morse answers that with  
Phillip not even in his grave yet, talk of marriage seemed inappropriate.  
Fred was sorely tempted to reply that sleeping with the man’s wife was even more   
inappropriate, but didn’t because he could see Win had her eye on him, and getting  
more agitated by the second at his insistent questioning.  
After another cup of tea Fred looks at his watch, and says “we better be off as the time   
is getting on, Win” and Morse drives them back home.   
When Morse returns, Joan is dressed ready for bed, after putting some more logs on  
the fire he goes upstairs to put on his pyjamas and dressing gown.  
Meanwhile downstairs Joan has made hot chocolate for them.  
THEIR FIRST ARGUMENT  
Sitting down in front of the fire he says “well I hope his curiosity is satisfied by all those  
questions, I thought he would never shut up”  
“I’ve got a question for you Morse, when do you think it would be appropriate for us to  
marry?”  
Morse does not like to be pinned down, and so he answers rather vaguely,  
“I don’t know really know, probably next summer, July or August”  
“What’s wrong with June?”  
“Nothing at all”  
“I mean this year; I am having your baby in case you have forgotten”  
Somehow, he manages to talk himself out of this tricky conversation, and changes the  
topic of conversation to Joan’s trip to Edinburgh. Morse wants Joan to try and convince  
Anne not to transfer Shirley. Joan immediately takes it the wrong way, and after feeling  
spurned about their wedding angrily accuses him of always fancying Shirley, and of  
wanting to fuck her!  
Despite Morse’s denials, and abject apologies, Joan flounces off to bed in a huff, and  
despite being 7 months pregnant manages to blockade the bedroom door to stop him  
getting in. Morse has just experienced Joan’s temper and he will have to spend the  
night alone on his lumpy old sofa.  
Morse finally gets to sleep about 4a.m., and it seems only a few hours later that he is  
aware of being kissed on the cheek, rolling over he can see it’s Joan with a tear stained  
face, and holding a cup of tea as a peace offering.  
“Morse I am so sorry for what I said to you. I know you love me, but my hormones have  
started to go bonkers, after everything that happened to me 6 years ago. I find it hard to  
believe anyone could love me, especially someone like you. Please forgive me.”  
Morse takes Joan in his arms, kisses her deeply, when suddenly the doorbell rings.  
Joan looks at her watch “its 9 o’clock already that must be the furniture men”  
Joan dashes upstairs to get dressed, while Morse opens the front door in his pyjamas  
and dressing gown.  
Standing in the porch are two big guys in workmen’s clothes, and leather aprons   
carrying a clipboard. After introductions Morse offers them a cup of tea before they  
make a start, which they both gladly accept.  
Joan in the meantime has come down to take charge, while Morse goes upstairs to  
change.  
They give the men £1 each as a tip, and they happily take away the old furniture.   
Joan is sad to see the old sofa go, but Morse’s back isn’t.  
Soon the new furniture arrives, and one of the men tells Joan most has never been  
used, just, “surplus to requirements” from shops like Burridge’s.  
When all the furniture has been unloaded, and arranged Morse’s house has undergone  
another transformation. Joan’s particular favourite is a pristine, very expensive (when new) radiogram, which Morse loves.  
When they have said goodbye to the delivery men, and Morse’s shabby old furniture,  
it’s time for Joan to pack.  
Before they go, Morse invites Joan to help herself from the fridge, to save her from  
having to buy groceries when she gets home.  
Just before Morse locks the front door, Joan asks to take a last look, and for Joan it  
really will be a last look.  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> The penultimate episode, this my attempt to write some fluff! Comments and Kudos more than welcome.


End file.
